


Marc & Liss

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Alicia can't tell anyone about the boy that she's seeing, if only she could get him out of her head for long enough to get our of his bed.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Alicia Spinnet
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Marc & Liss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelingofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/gifts).



> For Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021.
> 
> Written for feelingofthesea
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Alicia Spinnet/Marcus Flint  
> I can't get you out of my mind.

Alicia let out a soft sigh as she rolled over on the bed, her back to the man who she was still trying to convince herself that she was not in love with. It was a difficult task when she found that even when they were not together, she was thinking about him, but the thing was that she knew that if she dared telling anyone (even her best friend Angelina) about the Slytherin whose bed she shared almost every night that she would be practically skinned alive by her teammates. Angelina had to know that she was seeing someone that she shouldn’t have because Alicia was almost never in her own bed come morning. Alicia had admitted to seeing anyone, and she supposed that Angelina had never asked for the exact same reason that Alicia hadn’t said anything in the first place.

“Liss?” Marcus’ voice pulled her back from her thoughts and his arms wound around her waist. “You okay?” She couldn’t help but adore the way that his voice, his tone, his whole demeanour, seemed to change so that he became her Marcus, and not that hard ass Flint that everyone else saw on the Quidditch pitch.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said quietly as she allowed herself to lean back against him with her eyes closed for a moment. She wanted to drift off to sleep but at the same time she didn’t want to lose any more moments with Marcus than she already had. She was all too aware that if she fell asleep now then when she opened her eyes it would be time to get up, it would be time to go back to being a good little Gryffindor.

She had wondered on more than one occasion if Oliver would have a coronary if he ever found out about her secret relationship, considering the hate that he had received from Marcus both on and off the pitch. Fortunately Marcus seemed to share the same reserves as she did about going public with their relationship. Alicia knew that it wasn't just about them being Quidditch rivals but there would also be people who gave him a hard time because of her blood status. His own family wouldn't like it and while they had never managed to discuss what would happen if they ever did go public, she was sure that it wouldn't be a good idea.

Marcus' family was old - or so her mother had once told her when she had inadvertently mentioned his name - and though she knew very little about the Sacred Twenty-Eight, mainly because she tried to avoid that world entirely, she was well aware that he was a part of all of that. And even when she was thinking about Marcus, it was something that she tried not to think about.

Marcus' lips on her neck made sure that she didn't get completely stuck inside her thoughts. She let out another sigh before she rolled over again so that she could face him once more. She pressed a kiss to his lips and let herself think about how sweet they tasted, how his lips always tasted of cherry. She suspected that he used lip gloss but she didn't dare ask about that one either, mainly because she figured that if he knew that she was onto him then he would just stop and she would no longer be able to taste it, unless she bought her own.

"Marc…" She began but she trailed off. Now was not the time for a deep conversation about Marcus' skin care routine or how a half-blood Gryffindor girlfriend was not what he needed in life. Now was not the time for any sort of conversation really, which was why she pressed one more kiss to his lips and then leaned her head against his chest. Alicia closed her eyes as she settled down for what she was sure was going to be a comfortable sleep and age was grateful to Marcus when he didn't ask her what she wanted to say.

Instead Marcus' fingers ran through her hair, as if he was trying to lull her to sleep, as if he knew just how spent she was from their evening together and her training session that had come before it. Alicia knew that she wasn't going to be able to fight the Sandman off for much longer now and so she decided just to let her thoughts run away from her.

As always they were fixed on Marcus; on how she was there in his arms and not someone else's; on how he was her Snake Prince and she was his Lion Princess; and on how she didn't know what the future had in store for either of them. All she knew was that her future had to have him in it, even if the logistics of it all didn't make any sense to her.

Alicia couldn't help but plan out a future that she knew was unlikely to become a reality. She wanted the house, the white picket fence, the children, the dogs. She wanted Marcus to be the man by her side, but the reality of it all was that they couldn't even be together. Once he left school, his parents would decide what he was going to do with his life.

She let out a small puff of air before she buried her face against his chest. He was always on her mind and he was always going to be on her mind. There was nothing that she could do about that except for continue to ride it out and enjoy yourself every single moment that she did have with him.


End file.
